tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The Other Side
"The Other Side" is the fourteenth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-seventh episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael E. Satrazemis with a script written by Angela Kang. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, March 19th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. This episode takes place at the Hilltop Colony and shows more shenanigans between Simon's Saviors and that little dick weasel Gregory. Meanwhile, Rosita Espinosa and Sasha Williams embark on plot to take out Negan by themselves. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes Episode notes * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Other Side", "WD: The Other Side", "TWD: The Other Side", and "The Walking Dead: The Other Side" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Production designer Graham Walker is credited as Grace Walker in this episode. * This episode was followed by The Talking Dead after-show hosted by Chris Hardwick. Couch guests on this episode include The Waking Dead actors Steven Ogg and Christian Serratos, with a special surprise appearance by [McDermitt. Includes exclusive video interviews with actors Tom Payne and Sonequa Martin-Green. * This is the ninth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Michael E. Satrazemis. It is his third episode in season seven, and his first episode in season 7B. He previously directed "Hearts Still Beating". * This is the seventeenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. It is her fourth episode in season seven and her second episode in season 7B. She previously wrote "Rock in the Road". Her next episode is "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life". Story notes * Rosita Espinosa and Sasha Williams take it upon themselves to go after Negan to avenge the death of Abraham Ford. Sasha locks Rosita out of the Sanctuary and goes in guns blazing. * Harlan Carson is taken by Simon and the Saviors to replace the late Emmett Carson. * Paul Rovia reveals to Maggie Greene that he is gay. This is consistent with his comic book counterpart Paul Monroe in The Walking Dead comic book series. * Gregory has a great appreciation for gin. Simon is more of a tequila man and thinks gin tastes like turpentine. * They're called vegetables, dammit! Don't EVER call them "veggies". What were you thinking, Enid? Allusions * Reference is made to Emmett Carson in this episode. Emmett Carson is the brother of Harlan Carson, and was likewise a doctor. Emmett worked for the Saviors, but was "fired" in "Hostiles and Calamities". * Daryl Dixon blames himself for the death of Glenn Rhee. During the group's first encounter with Negan in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Daryl got up and punched Negan. As punishment for this effrontery, Negan decided to kill a member of the group and selected Glenn. * Numerous references are made to Abraham Ford in this episode. Abraham was part of Team Rick and was the long-time "Friends with benefits" kinda soulmate to Rosita Espinosa since the beginning. He also had a fling with Sasha Williams. Abraham was the first to fall victim to Negan's beloved "Lucille" in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Eugene Porter was taken by the Saviors at the end of "Hearts Still Beating". He became their chief engineer in "Hostiles and Calamities". This is the episode where he first devised the plan of smelting walkers to the fence gates, which is demonstrated in this episode. Appearances * This is the 74th appearance of Daryl Dixon. He appeared last in "New Best Friends". * This is the 64th appearance of Maggie Greene. She appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 43rd appearance of Sasha Williams. She appeared last in "Say Yes". * This is the 35th appearance of Eugene Porter. He appeared last in "Hostiles and Calamities". * This is the 39th appearance of Rosita Espinosa. She appeared last in "Say Yes". * This is the 8th appearance of Negan. It is his 9th appearance counting voice-overs. He makes a cameo appearance only in this episode with no dialogue. * Assuming that it is Dwight who is lurking in the shadows at the end of this episode, this would mark the 10th appearance of the character. He appeared last in "Hostiles and Calamities". * This is the 8th appearance of Paul "Jesus" Rovia. He appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 5th appearance of Gregory. He appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 15th appearance of Enid. She appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 5th appearance of Simon. He appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 3rd appearance of Bertie. She appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 3rd appearance of Harlan Carson. He appeared last in "Go Getters". * This is the 3rd appearance of Kal. He appeared last in "Go Getters". * This is the 5th appearance of Eduardo. He appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 3rd appearance of Freddie. He appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * This is the 3rd appearance of Wesley. He appeared last in "Rock in the Road". * Welcome to The Walking Dead, Roy! Hope you survive the experience. 1st appearance of Roy. Trivia A-Hole of the week Normally, this section is reserved for "Zombie kill of the week", but the zombie kills in this episode sucked, and are not even worth mentioning. So instead, we're going to focus on a-holes. Season seven is by its nature an a-hole heavy season, so there are several notable mentions for this episode. Here's a list of candidates and we'll let you decide who gets to be a-hole of the week. * Simon: Seems like a no-brainer, but in truth, this is probably his least a-holish appearance. Other than besmirching Gregory's love for gin, he's actually pretty okay in this episode. He even gives Gregory the street address to the Sanctuary. * Gregory: Is Gregory ever not an a-hole? For someone who suffered a near-fatal stab wound as a result of the Saviors, he is sure quick to get down on his knees and kiss their collective buttocks. Still, he didn't rat out Maggie and Daryl, which helps a little, but the guy's still a jerk through and through. * Rosita Espinosa: Rosita's been an unlikable biatch ever since Abraham died. Sure, she has good reason to be in a bad mood, but it has become truly exhausting by this point. She always has some snide comment to make in Sasha's direction, which is poor form since she is simultaneously asking for her help in taking down Negan. * Roy: This is his first time to Hilltop, and already he's an unlikable jerk. This is the guy who criticizes Enid for calling vegetables "veggies". Then, when she hands him the basket of vegetables, he throws them on the ground tells her, "You carry that shit". Then he takes her knife. I think we have a winnah here! The Crying Game * Despite being a total bad-ass, Daryl Dixon is also something of a weeper. At least once per season, Norman Reedus gets the chance to snot-cry through a scene. This is actually the second time this season that Daryl's squirted some tears before the camera. * Daryl cries before Maggie Greene because he blames himself for the death of Glenn Rhee. Maggie doesn't blame him and consoles him by telling him that he is one of the "good ones" - just like Glenn. * The last time Daryl cried this season was back in the 7A episode, "The Cell". This was after he was given a photograph taken of Glenn's remains. Food for thought The presence of food plays a consistent role on The Walking Dead. Its usage may be construed as an allegory to the zombies' unending appetite for human flesh. Examples of food as seen in this episode include: * Members of the Hilltop Colony feeding a goat. * Maggie Greene eating a tray of bread, carrots, and what appears to be peanut butter. * Enid delivering the basket of "veggies" to Roy, who throws them on the ground. Questions Note: This section is to introduce questions that are unanswered as per the initial broadcast of the episode. It is not the purpose of this database to answer these questions here, but links to where the questions are ultimately answered may be included. * Why didn't Eugene Porter leave when Rosita and Sasha opened the gate for him? Is he truly a Savior through and through now, or is he working a long con? * Who appears in the shadows at the end of the episode? It is clearly a white male with long hair and a crossbow. The easy answer is to say Daryl, but there's no way he could have gotten to the Savior's compound in the time available after learning that Rosita and Sasha had left. That leaves Dwight, who also has long hair and is using Daryl's old crossbow. * What is the final fate of Sasha Williams? We see her enter the Sanctuary and then hear nothing but gunshots. Lots and lots of gunshots. Does she manage to kill every mofo in the place? Does she go down in a hail of bullets? Is Negan going to let her reanimate and force Eugene to smelt her into a fence walker? Stay tuned to find out! Body Count In addition to a handful of walkers, there are two human characters who are killed in this episode, neither of whom are identified by name. # Gate guard Savior - Sniped by Rosita Espinosa as he was walking with Eugene. # Wrong place/wrong time Savior - Shot by Sasha Williams as she was entering the compound. # Possible numerous Saviors - Gunfire is heard as Sasha enters the Sanctuary. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Dan Liu - Editor * Tiffany Melvin - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Stephen Campbell - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer * Frank Darabont - Developer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2017/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified